Forum:2018-11-16 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Vapnoople created Krosp after Klaus lobotomized him? Can that possibly be true? ➤ And also, is wanting to meet Vapnoople enough to explain why Tobber had to fake his own death? Or is he interested in rebelling against Albia? Or can he still be a good guy wanting to save the world from the seventh dimensional people? Bkharvey (talk) 05:18, November 16, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Krosp gets Tobber's name wrong, too. I suppose he might not have heard the name before he heard it from Wooster Wednesday. Or did Kaja make the same mistake twice in a row? Or is this going to turn out to be some deep plot point? Bkharvey (talk) 05:20, November 16, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. Can y'all help me understand what exactly we're seeing in the bear picture in panel 6? Is that the underside of Castle Wulfenbach? It looks like it should be, from the orientation of the little airships. But if so, the bears hiding behind -- under -- a bush seems far-fetched. Bkharvey (talk) 05:27, November 16, 2018 (UTC) : Looks like Castle Wulfenbach to me, or at least a reasonable approximation of it. I believe the bears are hiding under the canopy of a tree (or maybe at the outskirts of a number trees, it is a little hard to tell). Not unreasonable, though, they'd probably do well in forests. Solomon Keyes (talk) 07:04, November 16, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah as SK says, they are hiding under a large tree, not a bush. If Klaus was at all scientific about it, the braincoring happened in stages, with pauses at each step to see if Vapnoople was still sparking. Heck, creating Krosp may have been a deliberate test that ultimately backfired on Klaus. And as we've seen numerous times before, the Foglios take a pretty relaxed attitude towards spelling. : And interesting to note that the wolf-creatures were mentioned in the first print novel, but I didn't suspect they were Godzilla-sized.--Geoduck42 (talk) 07:18, November 16, 2018 (UTC) :: So, is this picture inside the Castle, or is the Castle really low to the ground? It's the perspective I don't understand. Bkharvey (talk) 02:30, November 17, 2018 (UTC) ::: You're on the ground, looking straight up at the underside of the Castle and its support fleet as they fly overhead. --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:23, November 19, 2018 (UTC) :I interpreted this to mean that Krosp was created after Vapnoople had undergone at least one round of surgery, but before he was reduced to his current state. Remember that the Baron was interested in watching other sparks create, even if he had to confine them aboard Castle Wulfenbach (like with Moloch). Also, he was interested in destroying parts of Othar's brain bit by bit until he was no longer a spark. So I think his strategy was to perform a relatively minor surgery, then allow a spark access to a lab to see what they could create, then to perform another surgery, on and on until the spark no longer produced anything useful. In that case, Krosp could have been produced early in this process. :I don't think that Dr. Vapnoople could create anything like Krosp in his current state, if only because the Baron and Albia both seem so completely convinced that he poses no threat. Quantheory (talk) 07:19, November 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Makes me wonder why none of Klaus's experimentees used their remaining Sparky powers to build a Klaus-killer! Bkharvey (talk) 02:27, November 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Because Klaus had them in a controllable environment where he could deep-six that immediately. I wouldn't be surprised if some did try. "Try" being the operant word.--MadCat221 (talk) 11:47, November 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I'm inclined to agree with Q as well. I don't know that it's guaranteed, but I think it's easily possible Klaus might have tried successive experiments. i.e. Do some cutting and then give the Spark some time to try and break free or kill you in order to see how what you did has affected their genius. Rinse, repeat. Solomon Keyes (talk) 21:31, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Is there any difference between a "monster" and a "construct"? When we first heard about monsters, in Passholt and Sturmhalten I think, it wasn't clear if they were human-made or, say, the result of fierce mutation following a nuclear explosion, but lately it seems that monsters are made by the likes of Vapnoople. So, is a "monster" just a construct made by someone you don't like? Or are constructs the successful projects and monsters the failures? Or what? Bkharvey (talk) 23:49, November 17, 2018 (UTC)